Las vueltas que da la vida
by Blueberry Princess
Summary: Un video que no recuerdas haber grabado pude cambiar toda tu vida.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Adrien detestaba los domingos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Su padre nunca estaba en casa y tenía que recuperar las horas que perdía entre semana al ir a clase. Piano, esgrima, alemán, sesiones de fotos, baloncesto y los deberes de la escuela. Natalie se encargaba de dirigir su vida como un reloj siguiendo las ordenes de su jefe ausente. Los retrasos eran inadmisibles. De tres a cinco disponía de tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiese, siempre y cuando no abandonase el recinto de la mansión Agreste. Gorila permanecía en la puerta de su habitación para asegurarse de ello. La cárcel y el carcelero. Adrien siempre había sido el preso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sin embargo, había algo que hacía aquellos días mas llevaderos. Alguien, en realidad. En la soledad de su habitación, mientras Plagg dormitaba sobre la tele con un trozo de Camembert a medio comer entre las diminutas zarpas, Adrien proyectó por enésima vez la última foto que había subido Alya al Lady Blog, la misma que había tomado con su propio teléfono móvil segundos antes de que el Luckycharm hiciese efecto y borrase los efectos de la batalla contra Oblivio, incluida su memoria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Era la segunda vez que Ladybug le besaba y él no podía recordar nada al respecto. A veces sonreía tontamente al pensar en ella, tratando de averiguar a qué sabrían los labios de su compañera. Otras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes, molesto por la falta de confianza depositada en él. Ansiaba casi con desesperación averiguar la identidad secreta de Ladybug. Acunar su rostro desnudo entre sus manos y besar sus parpados, sus mejillas, sus labios. Quería reunirse con ella en lo alto de la Torre Effiel sin la amenaza de un akuma sobrevolando sus cabezas, con el único propósito de estar juntos mientras París daba la bienvenida a la noche a sus pies. O quizás recorrer a su lado las calles de la ciudad, deleitándose con el tono rojo que adquirían sus mejillas a causa del frio. Abrazarla, sentir su aliento contra su piel y olvidarse de todo durante unos minutos. Su Lady tenía ese don, cuando estaba con ella todo lo demás dejaba de tener sentido y las paredes de su prisión caían temporalmente, solo para volver a erigirse cuando su figura se perdía grácilmente entre los tejados de Paris tras una batalla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Adrien se despreciaba a sí mismo cada vez que inconscientemente agradecía la oportunidad que le brindaban los ataques de Hawkmoth de ver a la persona a la que amaba de una manera tan desmedida. De rodear su cintura fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que hacían sus propios brazos, queriendo protegerla y al mismo tiempo saboreando cada uno de los segundos que duraba el contacto. No quería pensar mucho en ello porque entonces sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia derroteros más oscuros y empezaba a plantearse si él era realmente un portador adecuado para el Miraculous del gato negro. Miró a Plagg, que empezaba a desperezarse arqueando la espalda y estirando las pezuñas, y suspiró. Había muerto gente. El número de victimas mortales tras los ataques de Hawkmoth ascendían ya a doce y no podía dejar de culparse por ello. Su atención no estaba donde debía estar. Había tanta sangre en sus manos como en las del villano más temido de Paris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sus ataque se habían encrudecido con el paso del tiempo, volviéndose cada vez más agresivos y directos. Sus villanos eran más poderosos y Adrien estaba empezando a temer que pronto sus poderes no serían suficientes para detenerlo. Iban a necesitar algo más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El Luckycharm seguía haciendo efecto, pero su acción se limitaba únicamente a los destrozos causados directamente por los akumas. Una pared que se desplomaba podía ser reconstruida de nuevo, pero la persona atrapada bajo los escombros no podía ser devuelta a la vida porque el demonio no la había asesinado con sus propias manos. Se frotó la cara y giró la silla con los pies, dándole la espalda a la pantalla en la que todavía seguía capturado un beso eterno. Los últimos rayos de sol se abrían paso a través de los ventanales y bañaban la habitación en tonos naranjas y dorados, confiriéndole un aspecto casi místico. Tenía todo lo que cualquier chico de su edad podía desear guardado entre esas cuatro paredes, pero él solo ansiaba la libertad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"—Caray, muchacho, ¿sigues dándole vueltas a eso? —masculló su kwami sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que Plagg y trató de forzar una sonrisa. Apagó el ordenador y negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"—Es la prueba fehaciente de que Ladybug se enamoró de mí, tengo el derecho a observarla tanto como quiera —respondió con sorna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Plagg le miró como si realmente hubiese perdido la cabeza y se tragó el camembert de un solo bocado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"—Si tú lo dices. Pero si yo fuese Ladybug me sentiría acosado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Adrien puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la voz chillona de su kwami. En su lugar se acerco al sofá y encendió la televisión. Quería saber qué decían las noticias. Aprovechó para echar un vistazo a sus redes sociales. Su padre solía recordarle lo importante que era dar una buena imagen si quería meterse al publico en el bolsillo, y eso incluía estar activo en plataformas como Twitter e Instagram y mantener un contacto regular con sus seguidores. "Nada demasiado íntimo", habían sido las palabras de Gabriel Agreste. "Tú intención no es hacer amigos". Adrien apartó aquellas órdenes de su mente y abrió la galería, buscando una foto adecuada que subir a Instagram. Una en la que pareciese realmente él, no un muñeco de trapo con los ojos tristes. Por supuesto, no encontró nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sin embargo, encontró otra cosa. Algo extraño que captó su atención. Era un vídeo, uno que no recordaba haber grabado. La fecha coincidía con la batalla contra Oblivio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Con cierta curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo, le dio a reproducir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"¡Hola, Marinette! Es un poco raro estar haciendo esto porque, bueno, estás aquí mismo./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Suena una risilla tímida y nerviosa de fondo. La cámara se mueve y enfoca a una muchacha de espaldas con el pelo negro recogido en dos sencillas coletas mirando a través de unos grandes ventanales, los mismos que había en el estudio de televisión en el que se llevó a cabo la batalla./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El caso es que verás, lo más probable es que al acabar esta batalla no recordemos nada de lo que ha pasado hoy y no me parece justo. No quiero olvidarte, Marinette. No sé cuanto rato llevaremos aquí encerrados, huyendo de esa cosa, pero ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta del gran corazón que tienes y lo inteligente que eres. Creo que si lo que sea que nos persigue no nos ha encontrado aún ha sido gracias a ti./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La grabación se ve interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo y la imagen se distorsiona, como si quien la maneja hubiese salido corriendo. El video se detiene unos segundos y entonces empieza de nuevo, esta vez en una localización diferente. El Adrien del video respira entrecortadamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Vaya, eso ha estado cerca. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de derrotar a esa cosa, pero sin nuestros poderes no sé como vamos a hacerlo. Sólo quiero que sepas que no podría haber pedido una compañera mejor. Eres fuerte, leal, amable y preciosa. Y te quiero, Marinette. Sé que puede parecer repentino, pero para mí no lo es. Hay algo aquí dentro que me dice que tú eres la correcta. Que eres lo que siempre he estado esperando. No sé si cuando esto acabe seguiremos siendo amigos o si tú sentirás lo mismo por mí, pero estar a tu lado me hace feliz. ¿Alguna vez has sentido una alegría tan plena que sientes que no te cabe en el pecho? Espero que sí, porque es una sensación maravillosa./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Durante unos segundos Adrien guarda silencio, esgrimiendo una sonrisa de medio lado con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese pensando en algo extremadamente feliz. Luego vuelve a mirar a la cámara y su expresión se transforma. Ahora la seriedad se ha apoderado de sus rasgos. Parece que ha recordado donde están./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Antes de que todo esto acabe te enviaré este vídeo. Así tú también me recordarás y sabrás lo profundos que son mis sentimientos por ti. Estoy enamorado de ti, Marinette. Y quiero pensar que ni la magia oscura de Hawkmoth puede hacerme olvidar un sentimiento tan puro./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La pantalla se quedó en negro. El video había llegado a su fin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Adrien no sabía como reaccionar, de repente la cabeza le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviese hecho de plomo. Sus ultimas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Estoy enamorado de ti, Marinette"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Te quiero"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No podría haber pedido una compañera mejor"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El móvil se resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, pero Adrien no se dio cuenta. No se inmutó, si quiera. Físicamente seguía sentado en el sofá de su habitación, mentalmente hacía rato que había dejado de estar presente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? Él, tan seguro de sí mismo que creyó que sería capaz de reconocer a la chica debajo de la máscara en cuanto la viese por primera vez, había estado ignorándola durante dos años enteros. ¡La había tenido al lado todo este tiempo, por el amor de Dios!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"De repente todos sus recuerdos empezaron a encajar como un puzle. Sus desapariciones cada vez que sonaba la alarma akuma, su preocupación porque todos estuviesen a salvo, la intensidad de su mirada cuando había tenido que interponerse en alguna situación peligrosa, la determinación que poseía, su capacidad de perdonar y ayudar a todo el mundo… Marinette era Ladybug con o sin la máscara, era tan obvio que no entendía como no lo había visto hasta ahora. Hasta Kagami había sido una opción factible para él, a pesar de que la única semejanza que compartía con la heroína era el aspecto físico. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mientras había tenido a la torpe y dulce Marinette, la chica de buen corazón, la compañera a perfecta, a su lado y había sido incapaz de ver más allá de sus tartamudeos e inseguridad. Ella, como él, encontraba refugio en su disfraz. Dejaba salir a su verdadero yo. Adrien se sentía un completo estúpido. Y estaba furioso consigo mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quería abrazar sus miedos, hacerle ver lo maravillosa que era, pero él no se la merecía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"De repente se levantó del sofá, sobresaltando a Plagg, quien hasta ese momento había estado mirando al muchacho sentado sobre su hombro sin saber qué decir. El pequeño kwami suponía que era mejor dejar que lo asimilase todo antes de intentar hablar con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Adrien no le miró. Tampoco recogió el móvil del suelo. En su lugar, exclamó:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"—¡Plagg, transfórmame!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Plagg trató de protestar, sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos, pero el anillo se lo tragó antes de que pudiese decir nada. Donde antes había estado Adrien había un héroe que no se sentía como tal, con el rostro contraído por la amalgama de emociones que se enredaban en su interior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Media hora después, cuando Natalie entró en la habitación ante la falta de respuesta para avisarle de que era hora de retomar sus lecciones sólo encontró una habitación vacía. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y el sonido de la televisión, todavía encendida, se escapaba hacia el cielo./span/p 


End file.
